


Devils Roll The Dice

by Adelia_Snow



Category: Glee, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry Allen and Sebastian Smythe are Brothers, Barry Allen is The Flash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:13:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28013733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adelia_Snow/pseuds/Adelia_Snow
Summary: When Sebastian Allen was 6 years old, his mother was murdered. Both he and his brother, Barry, had been woken that night, and had seen the impossible.The only difference was, it affected them differently. Sebastian was adopted by another family, and lived with them for years, remembering almost nothing of the life he had before.Until while going through some of his stuff, he finds a small envelope. Inside, a letter from his brother.
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

"Barry." a six year old Sebastian shook his older brother. "Barry, wake up. I think something is going on."

"Like what?" Barry asked.

"I-I don't know." Sebastian said, fear filling his eyes. Barry watched the water in his fish tank began floating in the air.

"Come on. Let's go downstairs." Barry said. Sebastian grabbed his brother's hand for reassurance. They traveled downstairs. Flashes of light went off. Wind whipped around, as lightning went around in circles around their mother.

"Mom!" Barry yelled.

"Barry, Sebastian, no." Nora yelled. "Get back. Don't let it touch you!"

Sebastian moved closer to his older brother, his eyes wide. Barry continued to yell for their mother.

"Nora!" Henry Allen yelled as he came into the living room entrance.

"Stay back!" Nora yelled.

"Nora, hold on!" Henry said, and turned to his eldest son. "Run, Barry. Run. Take Sebastian with you."

In a blur, the two were blocks away. Sebastian was scared and on the brink of tears.

"Barry, what's happening?" he asked in a small voice.

"I don't know." Barry answered. He picked Sebastian up and ran back towards their house. Upon arriving, many police cars were outside. The police came outside with Henry.

"I didn't do this. I swear to God I didn't do this." Henry said.

"Dad, why are they taking you?" Barry asked.

"Barry, Sebastian, don't go in the house!" Henry said. 

"Where's Mom?" Barry asked.

"What's going to happen to my kids?" Henry asked.

"Dad?" Barry asked.

"Daddy?" Sebastian asked in a small voice.

"Barry! Sebastian! Stay out of the house!" Henry said, and he was brought over to a police car.

"Dad!"

"Barry! Sebastian!"

"Dad!" Barry yelled.

"Stay out of the house" Henry said, before he was pushed into the back of the police car. Barry set Sebastian down and took his hand. The two brother's walked inside. Many adults walked around. Nora was nowhere in Sebastian's sight, and it was confusing him.

"Mama?" he asked. Barry approached the blue tarp on the ground. He lifted it up, to reveal their dead mother, staring at the ceiling with blank eyes. "Mama?"

"Mom!" Barry said.


	2. Chapter 2

Sebastian dug through his boxes. Where was his extra phone charger? The one he always used had just broke.

Something in the box caught his eye. It was an envelope. Sebastian.

Who was this from? Where did it come from? He ripped it open, and pulled a paper out. The handwriting was similar to his, but messier.

Sebastian,  
I don't know when you're reading this, but I hope it's under good circumstances.

My name is Barry. I'm your brother. The doctors said you wouldn't remember much, because you were so young when Mom was murdered, and that it would be more traumatic for you.

I was told that you'd be moving far away, so I wrote this incase something happens and you forget me.

I love you,  
Barry.

What the hell? His mom and dad told him he was an only child. Was this Thad pulling a trick? No, Thad didn't know his dad killed his mom, Sebastian didn't even think that Thad knew that he had been adopted. Nobody knew, really.

Could I really have a brother? Sebastian thought. He pulled his phone out and called his mom.

"Hi, Bas, honey. What's up?" she asked in an overly cheery voice. He cringed at it.

"Mom, do I have a brother?" Sebastian asked.

"What in the world gave you that idea?" she asked.

"Answer the question. Do I have a brother?" Sebastian asked.

His mother sighed. "Yes."

"You lied to me!" Sebastian said, raising his voice.

"Do not use that tone on me, Sebastian Anthony Smythe!"

"You kept me away from my own brother, my only real family left!"

"He lived in Central City, Sebastian. It was easier on you, you couldn't even remember the boy."

"Easier on me, or easier on you?" Sebastian asked angrily. "Where does he live?"

"He did live in Central City, but who knows if he still does."

"Okay." Sebastian said, and hung up the phone. He was too mad to bother with a bye.

He pulled out his computer, and opened google.

Central City

***

Sebastian parked his car outside of an apartment building. He'd gotten an apartment, and he'd be going to the community college, so nobody could stop him from going, and he'd have reason to stay longer if he did find his brother.

His phone rang. It was Thad looking for a facetime. Sebastian answered it with an eye roll.

"Hey, Sebastian, why the random choice of college?" Thad asked.

"Not random." Sebastian corrected. "I used to live here, before France and Ohio. Decided to come check it out."

Thad raised an eyebrow. "You never mentioned an anywhere else."

"Yeah, well, I was little at the time. I didn't remember much." Sebastian responded. "Look, unless you want to help me unpack, I suggest you let me do so."

"'Kay, bye." Thad said, and hung up on him.

"So God damn lazy." Sebastian muttered. He had two weeks before the school year began to get settled and look for his brother. What did he even look like?

***

The next day was windy, so Sebastian had his hood up and he walked through the streets of Central City.

Sebastian yelped in surprise when somebody grabbed his arm roughly and pulled him into an alley.

"Give me your money, kid." the man said simply, pulling out a pocket knife.

"What?" Sebastian asked, caught off guard. This never happened to him in Ohio. The guy grabbed the front of his shirt, and pressed the blade to his neck. He felt it digging into his skin.

"Give me your money, now!"

Fear filled Sebastian, and his hand went for his pocket.

"Hey! Get away from him!" a voice yelled. The man was pulled back from Sebastian, and shoved back into the wall, luckily being knocked unconscious. "Are you okay?"

Sebastian nodded numbly, and averted his eyes from the man who had tried to rob him, to the man who had saved him. "Y-yeah. Thank you." he said. The other man turned to look at him. Sebastian furrowed his eyebrows, and so did the other man.

"Sebastian?" he asked.

"Barry." Sebastian said. Barry pulled his younger brother into a hug. Sebastian froze for a moment, then hugged his brother back. His brother.

***

"How's school going?" Sebastian's mom asked him.

"Good." Sebastian answered. He wondered whether or not to mention Barry. He decided not to.

"Are you coming home for the holidays?"

No. "I don't know. School work is keeping me pretty busy, and I'm falling behind."

"Well your dad would really like to see you."

I don't care. "Okay. I'll see if I can try to get home."

"Alright, Bas. Bye."

"Bye."

He hung up. He'd never been too fond of his parents. His mom was never home, always on some kind of business trip. His dad was always hard on him. They were both homophobic, and had no idea he was gay. Now he had one more reason to hate them. His brother.

Never once did they tell him he had a brother. "Your father murdered your mother." and "You were an only child." was what they told him. They had lied to him.


	3. Chapter 3

Sebastian's leg bounced nervously as he waited. He watched as a familiar man was led in by two guards. With a shaky hand, Sebastian pulled the phone off of the wall. Henry did the same.

"D-Dad." Sebastian said, his voice shaking with nerves.

"Barry? What's wrong?" Henry asked, noticing the look on his son's face. Sebastian couldn't speak for a moment, but managed to get a few words out.

"I-I'm not Barry." Sebastian said, looking to meet Henry's eyes. Realization flashed across them.

"Sebastian?" he asked. Sebastian nodded. "What are you doing here?"

"I-I wanted to see you." Sebastian said. "Dad, I know you didn't kill Mom. I'm going to help Barry prove it."

"Sebastian, I don't want either of you doing this. I want you both to live your lives and not worry about me." Henry said.

"I can't do that. I can't live knowing you're locked up for something you didn't do." Sebastian said. Henry looked at Sebastian, and knew he wouldn't change his mind.

"Don't do anything stupid."

"I know."

***

Sebastian managed to convince his mother that he couldn't make it home for the holidays.

Barry had managed to convince him to go to the particle accelerator being turned on. His best friend, Iris, was going too.

Sebastian met up with them outside of the CCPD.

"Hey." Barry said, giving him a warm smile.

"Sebastian, hi, I'm Iris." Iris said, smiling, and holding her hand out to him. Sebastian shook it politely.

"It's nice to meet you." Sebastian said.

"Yeah, you too." Iris said. "So, we better go if we want to make it to S.T.A.R. Labs."

"Yeah." Sebastian said. "I still don't know why it's so exciting."

"Yeah, me neither." Iris said.

"C'mon, Iris, I just explained this." Barry complained.

"No, you explained what it would do. Not why we have to be so pumped about it." Iris corrected. Barry sighed.

"Whatever." he said. "I give up. Let's go."

Half an hour later, they were standing amongst the crowd at S.T.A.R. Labs while Harrison Wells made his speech.

"Hey! My laptop! It has my dissertation!" Iris yelled as some guy rammed into Sebastian. Barry ran after the guy, then Iris and Sebastian followed him. The two found Barry clutching his stomach in pain. "Barry!"

"Are you okay?" I asked him. He nodded.

"Yeah." he said.

***

"So, is this just normal for you?" I asked. "Going after guys trying to rob people?"

"If it was, I'd be a cop. Those are just kind of spur of the moments like things." Barry said.

"Cool." Sebastian said as the entered Barry's lab. "This place is cool."

Barry chuckled. "You've said that before."

"I know. I just wanted to say it again." Sebastian said. Barry laughed.

"Dork." he said. Sebastian laughed. Barry put another newspaper clipping on the board.

"Where'd you get that?" Sebastian asked.

"Starling." Barry answered. "I went yesterday."

"Cool." Sebastian said. "Meet any new people?"

"A few." Barry answered.

"Anybody cute?"

"Sebastian!"

An explosion in the distance cut off their laughter. It looked to be S.T.A.R. Labs that had exploded.

"Oh, shit." Sebastian said. Barry walked over to shut his skylight because rain was coming in. Sebastian was still looking out the window at S.T.A.R. Labs to see if he could see anything. He whipped around when he heard glass shatter. He only caught a glimpse of Barry being struck by lightning. A loud clap of thunder followed, covering his yell. "Barry!"

***

"I can't lose him." Sebastian said to Iris. His face had tear stains, and he seemed ready to start crying again. The older girl wrapped her arms around him.

"He'll be fine." she said, trying to convince herself too. "Barry's going to be fine."

Sebastian felt kind of silly, because he had just met Barry a few months prior, but he couldn't remember that last time he'd actually had a family, even if it wasn't exactly intact at the moment. He felt more comfortable with Barry in those few months than he ever did with his parents in years.

To lose Barry so soon, Sebastian didn't want to think about it.

***

Late Christmas night, Sebastian was sitting in Barry's hospital room. Under any other circumstances, he would have accepted Joe's invitation to spend Christmas with them at his house, but now he just wanted to be with his brother.

"So much for having to try and get you a Christmas present." Sebastian said, even though he knew Barry couldn't hear him. "Look, Barry, I need you to wake up. Dad needs you, Iris needs you, Joe needs you, hell, I need you. I won't be able to free Dad by myself. I need your help. Please, Barry, wake up."

The door opened.

"Excuse me, sir, visiting hours are over."

Sebastian nodded, and stood up.

***

They had moved Barry to S.T.A.R. Labs. Sebastian didn't know why Joe had allowed it, because they were partially the cause of Barry's coma. Sebastian was stupid, the particle accelerator explosion had something to do with it. What, he didn't know.

Telling their dad had been one of the worst parts. Henry asked him what was wrong the moment he had sat down across from him.

He had no idea how he got the words out of his mouth.

"Barry was struck by lightning."


	4. Chapter 4

Thad. Decline.

Thad. Decline.

Thad. Decline.

Thad. Ignore.

Thad:  
Answer me!

Sebastian's phone went off again. He answered this time. He set it down and put it on speaker, and attempted to continue his work.

"What?" he asked irritably.

"No 'hi'?" Barry asked. Sebastian's head jerked towards the phone to look at the I.D. Barry.

"Barry, hey." Sebastian said, feeling slightly embarrassed. "Sorry, I thought you were my friend, Thad. He won't stop bugging me." Barry chuckled. "You're awake. How are you feeling?"

"Great." Barry said. "I feel great."

"Good." Sebastian said. He felt a little relieved.

"What are you doing right now?" Barry asked. Sebastian glanced at the open books in front of him.

"Uh...nothing." he said, and shut the books, shaking his head a little. "Why?"

"Want to meet me at Jitters in 10 minutes?" Barry asked

"Should you even be on your feet?" Sebastian asked.

"I don't know, I feel great. I'm fine." Barry said.

"Alright." Sebastian said. "I-I guess I'll meet you there."

"Cool." Barry said.

Sebastian put his phone into his pocket after ending the call. He straightened his books and papers before grabbing his keys and jacket, and leaving his apartment.

***

Sebastian hugged Barry the moment he saw him. He really was awake.

"Iris is going to be so happy to see you're awake. Maybe you can tell her about your crush." Sebastian teased. Barry's face turned red.

"How did you-"

"Barry, it's so obvious." Sebastian said. "The only person it isn't obvious to is Iris, apparently."

"Are you serious?"

"Would I lie to you?"

"I don't know."

"That hurts."

"Shut up."

***

Sebastian stood in the precinct as Joe and Barry hugged, and a few of the officers welcomed him back.

"Detective West, we've got a 5.15 in progress at Gold City Bank, two dead." one officer said. "Storm's really picking up on the south side. I'd grab your rain gear."

"I'm sorry, Barry. I got to run." Joe said.

"Do you need my help?" Barry asked.

"No, you take it easy." Joe said. "There'll be plenty for you to do once you settle in. Let's go, partner."

Sebastian glanced around the busy precinct. A couple of officers brought in a guy with dark hair. Sebastian's heart skipped a beat as the man reached for one of the officer's guns. He opened his mouth to say something, but a quick blur cut him off.

"Screw you!" the man yelled, as the officers dragged him into another room. Sebastian glanced at Barry, who looked spooked.

"Hey, are you okay?" Iris asked.

"I-I'm fine. I-I just need some air." Barry said. "But I'll call you tonight, alright? I'll see you later, Sebastian." 

"Okay." Sebastian said, frowning as Barry walked outside. "I'm going to head home and finish my school work." he told Iris.

"Alright. Bye, Sebastian." Iris said. Sebastian followed Barry outside. He opened the door, and was hit by a blast of wind. He looked down the alleyway to see a blur moving away from him. 

Barry had superpowers.

***

Flashes of light went off. Wind whipped around, as lightning went around in circles around Nora.

"Mom!" Young Barry yelled.

"Barry, Sebastian, no." Nora yelled. "Get back. Don't let it touch you!"

Young Sebastian moved closer to his older brother, his eyes wide. Barry continued to yell for their mother.

"Nora!" Henry Allen yelled as he came into the living room entrance.

"Stay back!" Nora yelled.

"Nora, hold on!" Henry said, and turned to Barry. "Run, Barry. Run. Take Sebastian with you." 

Sebastian woke up with a start. He frowned. He'd never been able to remember that night. Why now?

Oh, right.

Barry had gotten powers. Similar to the ones the man who murdered their mother had.

Sebastian sat up, suddenly realizing he'd fallen asleep at his counter. He glanced at his watch. 2:31 a.m.

A sigh escaped his lips. There was no way he was getting back to sleep any time soon. He glanced down at his notes, which were crinkled from him falling asleep on top of them. He groaned and tried his best to smooth them out, but the papers refused to stop folding over. Sebastian huffed in annoyance.

His phone rang, and he furrowed his eyebrows. Why was somebody calling him now? He grabbed it. Thad. Sebastian answered the call.

"What are you doing up at two in the morning?" Sebastian asked. There was a pause.

"What are you doing up at two in the morning?" Thad retorted.

"Okay, fine. Why are you calling me at two in the morning?"

"I really have no idea."

"Wow. Great." Sebastian said sarcastically. There was silence. "Don't you have class in the morning?"

"Don't you?"

"No."

"Oh. Bye then."

Sebastian rolled his eyes as Thad hung up on him.


	5. Chapter 5

Sebastian had decided to wait until Barry told him about the powers he'd obtained. He was very obviously using them, as there were many reports over the week of a red blur saving people. Nobody really saw him, but Sebastian knew it was Barry. His brother was definitely the super-hero type.

Sebastian had decided to stay later after his classes to study in the library. Some event was going on in the lobby of the building, some guy getting an award. Sebastian couldn't have cared less about it though, or at least until he heard gunshot. Sebastian wasn't sure he'd heard right, so he got up from his place in the library and packed up his stuff.

Why he was walking towards potential danger, he wasn't sure. 

He stood on the balcony over the lobby, noticing men with guns, two of which were walking around, collecting valuables from the attendees. Among which, he noticed Barry and Iris. What were they doing here?

Sebastian quickly stepped away from the edge of the balcony, keeping his steps quiet as ducked out of sight. He whipped out his phone to call the police, when he saw a woman creeping towards the balcony, a text book in hand. His eyes went wide as he realized what her plan was, and he tried to sneak forward and stop her. He wasn't fast enough, but he was close enough to watch the scene happen. The text book hit one of the thugs in the head, causing him to crash to the ground. Sebastian dropped his backpack and lunged forward, tugging her to the ground as guns turned to the balcony, bullets embedding themselves in the wall next to them.

"Are you stupid?" he hissed. He didn't know who she was, but she was going to get them killed. 

"I had it," she hissed back.

"They have guns," Sebastian said. "Now they know we're here."

Now they know we're here.

Sebastian got up, pulling her with him, sprinting through the halls until he pulled them into an empty room, locking the door behind them.

"Are you an idiot? They could have shot you."

"They didn't."

"Only because I was there."

"What, you want a kiss for saving me or some shit?"

"What? No, gross, I'm gay!"

"Then why are you making such a big deal out of it?"

"Because you attacked men with guns with a fucking book," Sebastian cried incredulously. "It was dangerous and reckless."

"If I had known someone would complain this much about it- you whine a lot, do you know that?"

"Getting shot at was not on my agenda today," Sebastian said. 

"Well you didn't have to jump in the way, I had it handled."

"Right," Sebastian huffed.

"If I said thank you, would it make you feel better?"

Sebastian wanted to bash his head against the wall. "Just forget it."

Sebastian reached to his pocket to grab his phone, but it wasn't there. Great.

"Meena."

"What?" Sebastian asked.

"That's my name, Meena," the girl said.

"Sebastian," he replied suspiciously.

"Thanks for saving me, even if I didn't need it."

"I don't need your sarcasm."

"You don't have to be an asshole."

Sebastian sighed, "Sorry," he said. "What you did was badass."

"Thanks," Meena said. Sebastian began to faintly hear police sirens, and breathed out in relief. 

"I think we're good," he said as they drew closer. "They probably fled by now."

"And if they didn't?"

"The police are going to be here in a minute either way," Sebastian said. He opened the door, carefully peaking out to make sure none of the shooters had followed them before walking out. "Just be careful."

"Right," Meena said. "See you around, Sebastian."

Sebastian made his way back to the lobby, looking out over the balcony carefully. The armed men appeared to be gone, and he could see the flashing lights outside. He picked up his backpack, spotting Iris but not Barry.

Where did he go? Did he go after those guys?

Sebastian took the nearest stairs down and approached Iris. 

"Iris," he called out. 

"Sebastian, what are you doing here?" Iris asked.

"I was in the library and I heard the shots, are you okay?" 

"Yeah, I'm fine. But Barry was here with me, and then he just vanished-"

"Probably went after them," Sebastian mumbled. Did anyone around here have any common sense when it came to guys with guns? "I'm going to go look for him."

"I'll come with you," Iris said.


	6. Chapter 6

Sebastian found Barry unconscious on the cement. He called out for Iris as he quickly walked over to his brother, crouching down and reaching out to shake him.

"Barry," he said, as Iris stopped behind him with a look of worry that matched Sebastian's. "Barry."

Barry's eyes shot open, his body jerking slightly as he woke up suddenly. Barry's eyes narrowed at Sebastian with confusion.

"Sebastian?" he asked. 

"Are you okay?" Iris asked. 

"I'm fine, I'm fine," Barry breathed, pushing himself up to look in the direction of the street. "I went after the shooters to get the plates, and I fainted. What are you doing here?"

"I was in the school library," Sebastian answered. "Heard the shots, why would you go after armed gunmen?"

"To get the plates-"

"You're a major idiot," Sebastian sighed. "You're not bullet proof," Or was he? Wait, was Barry fast enough to catch bullets? "Why would you do something that dumb?"

"They didn't even see me," Barry said.

"They didn't see the nerd chasing them?" Sebastian asked, raising an eyebrow. "Are you sure?"

"Well, if they did, they didn't shoot me," Barry said. "Or at me, for that matter."

"Did you get the plates?" Iris asked.

"No, no I passed out before I could," Barry said.

"Let's go find my dad," Iris said, grabbing Barry's wrist and gently tugging him back to go inside. Sebastian followed behind, while Iris asked Barry again if he was okay.

If the gun men weren't the cause of Barry's fainting, then what had been?

***

"Would you look at that, it's the gay knight."

The words startled Sebastian, who sat under a tree on the CCU campus, book on his lap as he read. He looked up at the girl who was looming over him, nose scrunched up in confusion. "What?" he asked.

"Depending on what you're reading, I may have to change it to gay nerd," Meena stated.

"First of all, why does gay have to be in my title?" Sebastian asked. 

"Because I don't know anything else about you."

"Second, I'm reading Les Miserables." Sebastian held the book up for her to see. 

"Let me guess," Meena stated, sitting on the grass in front Sebastian. "Theater major."

"Y'know, stereotyping isn't nice," he stated, briefly looking offended. "And I'm only a minor in theater. I'm majoring in Biology."

"I wasn't saying theater because you're gay, dumbass. I was saying it because of the book," Meena poked the spine of the book. "But I also major in Bio. Maybe we have classes together."

"I think I'd remember someone as irritating as you sitting next to me in Dewitt's class," Sebastian replied. "You'd be the only thing in that class more grating than him."

"Wow," Meena said, and Sebastian laughed. He slipped his bookmark between the pages and shut the book, placing it on the grass next to him. He hadn't been reading much anyway, his focus elsewhere.

"Were you heading somewhere or were you just looking for me?" he asked.

"I was going to the Cavalier Cafe to meet up with my friend, but he's still in class for another twenty minutes," Meena said. "You want to join?"

"Your friend going to be okay with you inviting some random dude?" Sebastian asked. 

"He likes to help charities."

"What?"

"Well, you are in obvious need of a life."

"Ouch." Sebastian put a hand to his chest, feigning hurt. Meena grinned, brushing a few hairs out of her face.

"What do you say, nerd boy?"

"I say that you need to stop calling me a nerd, that's my brother," Sebastian stated. "As long as you don't think your friend will mind, I'll go with."

"Great!" Meena smiled, and looked down at her phone when it buzzed. "He just got out of class, come on."

Sebastian picked up his book and bag on the ground next to him. He was barely on his feet before Meena grabbed his arm and pulled him behind her.


End file.
